The 5th year and the lingering question
by Emily Dark
Summary: Why had Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek? That, new secrets, new come backs, new conflicts in this fanfic.
1. Default Chapter

Hermione threw her stuff onto her desk and plopped on her bed. It was beyond her how she could have done such a thing. How could she have kissed him on the cheek? What on Earth made her do that? But, on the other hand, his face afterwards was priceless, the pure shock of it all. Okay, back to the badness of her rash action. So many thoughts rushed through her head. Strike that, so many questions rushed through her head. What is he thinking at this very moment?  
  
Harry blocked out the rest of the world, walked into his room, slammed the door shut, and threw himself on his bed, holding his cheek the entire time. Hermione had kissed him on the cheek! Whoa, wait a minute. Hermione is the obsessively good student who's one of your best friends. Harry took his hand off his cheek and continued his train of thought. Where on Earth did that kiss come from? I mean, she's never kissed him before. Has she done that to Ron? Jeez, why was he thinking so much of it? It was just a peck on the cheek, nothing to stress about, right? So many questions rushed through his head. The main one, what is she thinking right now?  
  
They both watched the sunset, thinking about the other....  
  
Fast forward through the summer, bringing us to yet another year of Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione had forgotten the kiss until she saw Harry. The entire scene rushed into her head. She could tell you what each of them said and how each of them moved once the memory came back. And with the memory came the worries she had had before.  
  
Harry hadn't forgotten the kiss as much as phased it out. But like Hermione, the memory came rushing back. Again, with the memory came the worries he had had before.  
  
"H-h-hey Herm!"  
  
"You know how much I hate that nickname."  
  
"But you're so cute when you're angry."  
  
Screeech, hold up a minute. Harry thought, "Am I flirting with her? What the bloody 'ell?" As Harry thought this, Hermione thought, "What am I doing? Is there something chemically wrong with me? Did someone put a curse on me?" Hermione decided to stop it there and hoped there was something chemically wrong with her. That would at least explain her behavior.  
  
"So, how was your summer?"  
  
"Do you really wanna hear the gruesome details of being with the Dursleys'?"  
  
"Good point. I'll rephrase that, did you get out all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Well, how was your summer?"  
  
"Good. Read a lot of books, like you couldn't guess that."  
  
"Yep, that's good 'ol Herm," Ron chimed in.  
  
"Why does it amuse you two to see me angry?"  
  
"Cause it's just so much fun!" Ron and Harry said at the same time in the highest voice they could get out.  
  
"It's just like you two to gang up on me."  
  
"What us gang up on you? No! Never!" Harry said as he pointed to himself and then Ron.  
  
"Haha. I'm soooo amused."  
  
"Well you better be mudblood." Hermione's blood ran cold as Malfoy's voice invaded her ears.  
  
"At least I'm not from a broken home," shot back Hermione.  
  
"How did you find out?"  
  
"Reading a book, The Life of Lucius Malfoy. My point is proven that reading does pay off eventually. Before you call me mudblood again, think about it. Ron and Harry now know and I can only keep their mouths shut for so long."  
  
"The woman has a point Drakey boy." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, we can't be held responsible for what happens to slip out." Ron agreed.  
  
"You wouldn't dare," growled Draco angrily.  
  
"Ooh, I'm so scared of a cliché line. I'm shaking in my boots." Hermione challenged and continued, "Now, be a nice little boy, and stop picking on us, or the entire school will hear of your family's sordid affairs."  
  
"Fine, but you'll get yours." Draco said as he turned on his heel and walked away.  
  
"God, what is it with him and cliché lines?" Ron joked.  
  
"I don't know," admitted Harry, "too many chick flicks maybe?" 


	2. The note

After this, the trio headed to the Great Hall. The usual happened there. New students went under the sorting hat, Dumbledore talked about the year's upcoming events, and that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden, hence its name. Then, the incredible food came, but with a twist.  
  
"Ron! Do you have any manners at all?" said Hermione at the grotesque sight of him eating.  
  
"Nope, none at all." Ron replied not looking up from his plate.  
  
Harry had long decided that he'd let those two argue while he had a peaceful meal. As he bit into his piece of roast, he tasted something other than meat. He found a piece of paper in it. It read the below:  
  
Dear Potter, Go to the Potions room at 6:00 pm if you know what's good for you. Don't bring any of your lovely friends, you may tell them, considering you'd tell them anyway, but don't tell anyone else. And, I certainly have my ways of finding out if you told someone you weren't supposed to.  
  
From, Why don't you take a guess Potter?  
  
Harry just gulped. He was absolutely speechless.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.  
  
All Harry did in response was hand her the note. And what did she do? She gulped.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron asked.  
  
Just like Harry, all she did was hand him the note. And he gulped.  
  
"Ron, what's wrong?" Neville asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah, me, nothing, just had a big mouth full of food to swallow."  
  
"Okay, you do know you're acting quite peculiar right?"  
  
"Yes, I do know of that obvious fact."  
  
"As long as I'm not imagining it, I'm fine with that."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Hermione was worried, isn't she always, and she looked around the room for possible writers of the note. Then, she saw Malfoy. Malfoy was smirking in a way that only he smirked when he was up to something. He had to be who wrote it.  
  
"Harry, don't go."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I think Malfoy's setting you up."  
  
"What makes you think that, besides the fact he hates me with every fiber of his being."  
  
"Ha, ha. Don't you see it?"  
  
"Nope, I am clinically blind."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"My glasses, yeeeeaaah, now you get it don't you?"  
  
"Grrr.. I'm trying to be serious."  
  
"You're doing a horrible job of it."  
  
"Will you let me continue?"  
  
"Yes, but not willingly. I just want to hear the theory and decide on a scale of 1 to 10, how outrageous it is."  
  
"Look at Malfoy. See that smirk, I've only seen that smirk when he's been planning against you."  
  
"Good point, but we can't blame him on a look."  
  
"And, the handwriting. Who else here is going to write that neatly? I bet he had to take lessons because of his father."  
  
"Still not enough to blame him."  
  
"I still don't want you to go. I don't doubt whoever this person is can find out if you brought someone with you, and I don't want you going."  
  
Malfoy got up and as he walked past he said, "Having a lover's spat with the mudblood are we?" 


	3. A different side of Hermione

Harry was about to pounce, but he was too late. Hermione was already on top of him beating him to a bloody pulp.  
  
"That is enough Ms. Granger!" Professor Snape yelled as he pulled her off of Malfoy.  
  
"She-she-she." Malfoy was trying to say something but Hermione cut him off.  
  
"Is someone a little embarrassed of being beat up by a girl?" Hermione teased.  
  
"Two week's detention and 50 points from Gryffindor. Another syllable from you and I'll double the detention and the amount of points taken." Snape yelled.  
  
"Good, now everyone get back to your meals, except for you Granger. Take it up to your room." Snape said because by that time the entire Great Hall was crowded around the scene.  
  
Hermione took her plate and piled on what she figured she'd eat and went up to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Did you know she had that in her?" Ron asked completely surprised at what he had just witnessed.  
  
"No, I'm as surprised as you are." Harry responded, "but I'm definitely impressed."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"I hope Snape doesn't bore her to death or something."  
  
"I think if he wanted to, he'd just make a potion to make her bored, and then his job would be all done."  
  
"Yep, that is so true."  
  
"I'm gonna go up and see how Hermione is. You wanna come?"  
  
"Sure, it'll give me something to do, but let me take a roll with me."  
  
"Since when did you get this enormous appetite?"  
  
"Don't know. Somewhere between the last time you saw me eat and now."  
  
"Oooh, how very descriptive." 


	4. Some very questionable noises

Ron and Harry headed up to the Gryffindor tower. They saw Hermione in the common room.  
  
"First you fight, then you don't follow directions. I am seeing a whole new side of you." Ron said, hoping she didn't do the job she did on Malfoy on him.  
  
"I just, I just, can't stand that name."  
  
"We are both very aware of that. Well, now a little bit more than before."  
  
Hermione punched his arm hard when he said that.  
  
"Ow, no wonder Malfoy was st-st-stuttering." Ron said rubbing his arm.  
  
"So, why aren't you in your room?" Harry questioned.  
  
"You know how I share it three other girls?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, one of them has their boyfriend up there and is making out with him. Ron, don't worry, it's not Lavender so don't go nuclear on us all."  
  
"Oh, that explains a lot, except who is it?"  
  
"Sorry, I took an oath. I can't tell you. But, chances are that either they'll come out of there and you'll see or you'll figure it out."  
  
"Or, we could go up there and find out." Ron said cheerfully.  
  
"I wouldn't do that with your squeamish stomach."  
  
"My squeamish stomach? Ha! I laugh in the face of barf."  
  
"Whoa, bad imagery. I did not need that after dinner."  
  
"Me either." Harry agreed.  
  
"Just let those two have their privacy. You know you'd be telling them to get a room if they were out here."  
  
"Well, damn. You have a point, no fair!"  
  
"Why isn't it fair?"  
  
"You're too observant. It's an unfair advantage."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. I do feel sorry that you're stuck with Snape for two weeks."  
  
"And I had almost forgot about it."  
  
"Well, knowing Snape, Harry and I will be in there with you."  
  
"Ah, there's always hope."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's not like I want to face the evil Snape alone."  
  
"Oh, okay, but after what you did to Malfoy, I don't see why it'd be a problem.'  
  
"Hey! I only fight when provoked."  
  
"Ha! You made a bad argument. All Snape ever does is provoke you."  
  
"Damn, no fair."  
  
"So, now I'm unfair?"  
  
"Yep, and I bet you cheat at wizard's chess too."  
  
"I don't cheat, I'm just better than you."  
  
"Impossible."  
  
"Hate to interrupt this love fest, but is it me or are there some very questionable noises coming from the room holding the make-out team?" says Harry as he hears a pattern of squeaks from the upstairs dormitory. 


	5. Who exactly is up there?

"I'd have to say there are some very questionable noises." Ron said with a smirk.  
  
"Should we tell them to keep it down? Most people are going to come in about ten minutes." Hermione asked.  
  
"Don't know, I've never been in this sort of position before." Harry said.  
  
"Well, I could go up there." Ron offered.  
  
"No way! You're not even supposed to know," objected Hermione.  
  
"Oh well."  
  
"Well, I'm gonna stay down here so I don't get in trouble with P.nevermind."  
  
"Don't worry, we won't rat you out," Harry said.  
  
Ron went up this stairs with Harry at his heels. When they got to the top of the stairs, and opened the door, the image they saw was not very convincing. They gawked with their mouths opened just staring at Parvarti Patil and Neville Longbottom! Parvarti heard the door open, saw Harry and Ron and screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Oh my god!!!" she screamed.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!" Ron and Harry screamed together as they ran down the stairs.  
  
When they got to the common room, they found Hermione on the couch reading a book. They were standing at the foot of the stairs and catching their breath when she looked over her book.  
  
"I told you not to go up there, you wouldn't like the image, but nnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooo, don't believe me!" she said going back to her book.  
  
"Well, you didn't say that we would die of shock did you?" sniped Ron.  
  
"You are impossible aren't you?"  
  
"I'm impossible?"  
  
"Yes, you."  
  
"I'm the impossible one?"  
  
"Did you not hear it the first time?"  
  
"If you didn't want us to go up there, you wouldn't have told us!"  
  
"No, I was trying to warn you, you should've seen how flabbergasted I was when I saw."  
  
"No, no, no, no, no. You enjoy seeing us in pain."  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Yes you do, admit it!"  
  
"Well, it was pretty funny to see your faces."  
  
"Ah ha! You admitted it! I knew it! The entire thing was a set up!"  
  
"No, that is 100% real hormones up there."  
  
"So, there's no hope that was a joke and they're just freaking everyone out?"  
  
"No, no hope at all." 


	6. pillow fight!

Parvarti ran down stairs to the common room.  
  
"I can explain," she said.  
  
"Really?" Ron said as he arched his right eyebrow.  
  
"You see um.. how do I say this? We um.."  
  
"You were what, rehearsing a play? No, no, you were dared! Not that either, you were paid to do it!"  
  
"Well.."  
  
"Parvarti, it's okay, it's not like any of us are going to tell," Hermione cut in.  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, considering what you saw, I guess you should know we've been going out for a month now."  
  
"Okay, our lips are sealed. Right boys?" Hermione said, elbowing each of them.  
  
"Right, of course," said Harry getting the point.  
  
"Well, I'm not so s-" Ron said being cut off by an elbow in the ribs from Hermione.  
  
"Right, of course," Ron said quietly due to the lack of air.  
  
Hermione was glaring at him with the coldest stare. Parvarti went back up the stairs after Ron had promised not to tell. Shortly after the ordeal, Ron and Hermione were at it.  
  
"Where did this abusive side come from?" Ron questioned.  
  
"It came from your denseness."  
  
"You didn't have to elbow me."  
  
"Yes I did, you were about to tease her about it."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Harry, would you mind explaining this to him? I can't get it across to him."  
  
"Sure," Harry responded seeing the hopelessness in Hermione's eyes.  
  
"Ron," Harry continued, "you know why this thing is a secret. It would be rude and mean to tease someone about something they don't want people talking about in the first place. Now do you see where Hermione's abusive side is coming from?"  
  
"Yes," Ron mumbled, "sorry Hermione."  
  
"It's okay, just don't be so piggish next time," Hermione said with a grin.  
  
"Oh, no, now you're getting it!" Ron said as he threw a pillow at her.  
  
"Oh! Gr. You shall pay!" Hermione yelled then threw a pillow at him.  
  
Harry was slowly walking backwards towards the stairs, when both Ron and Hermione caught him. Instantly, they both threw their pillows at Harry and the pillow fight began. When the first other person from dinner came, the trio flushed red and began laughing. They finished laughing only to find the entire common room staring at them, seeing the stares just sent them into another fit of laughter. It went on like this for quite a while until everyone decided to stop staring. 


	7. The dream

Harry couldn't sleep that night. Not because of You-Know-Who dreams, because he couldn't stop thinking about what had been bugging him since he saw Hermione. Wandering down stairs, he brought with him the only thing that had ever been able to calm him down, it may sound stupid, but a book. Any book, just a book to read helped him get his mind off of things. He didn't want to admit it, but sometimes he was more of a bookworm than Hermione, just a closet bookworm.  
  
As he made his way down the stairs, he heard someone crying. Rushing downstairs he was that it was Hermione.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked sitting next to her.  
  
"I had a dream."  
  
"What sort of dream?"  
  
"A terrible dream."  
  
"A dream like I get sometimes?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. It just felt, it just seemed."  
  
"Shhh. I know, I know, if you want to talk about it, go ahead, if not I'll just stay here next to you for a while, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Hermione smiled at Harry's understanding.  
  
"It was a dream about.." Hermione said almost trailing off, but she continued, "It was just a bad memory that I had forgotten about."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, it's more of a bad recurring dream."  
  
"What happens?"  
  
"It's sort of stupid.."  
  
"Aww, come on, I bet it's not that stupid."  
  
"Well, I'm walking from the library, of course, when a boy with a hood on walks up to me. I can't see his face. He starts running to me. I ask him what's wrong. He mumbled something like, 'I needed to tell you something.' Then, he kisses me. After that, Voldemort, I mean, too late already said it, anyway, he turns the boy around and., and."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And breaks his neck. He-he-walks up to me and slams my head against the wall and blood starts gushing. Every time I wake up to my head pounding. It only happens when. when something bad's about to happen. I know it's stupid, I shouldn't have told you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You can stop saying 'Oh.' Any time now."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's okay, I was kidding."  
  
"Oh, okay. I have two questions for you."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"First of all, is your head okay? Second of all, how come you never told Dumbledore or Ron or me or anybody?"  
  
"My head's fine, and I didn't want to admit one thing had to do with the other. Don't worry, I told Dumbledore and I just sent him a owl."  
  
"Okay," he noticed that she had stopped crying, so he just did what he felt was right. He hugged her.  
  
"Thanks," said Hermione muffled because of her position.  
  
"Thanks for what?"  
  
"Thanks for, I don't know, listening to my ramble for the last five years."  
  
"No prob. That's what friends are for right?"  
  
"Yeah, you're right."  
  
Hermione wriggled out of the warm embrace saying, "I think I'm ready to try sleeping again."  
  
"Okay, I know it's against the rules and stuff, but if you have another dream you can always wake me up."  
  
"I'll remember that, thanks. Night!"  
  
"Night!"  
  
"It felt nice comforting her like that," Harry thought. Too tired to argue with himself, he fell asleep right on that couch.  
  
"That was nice," thought Hermione. Also too tired to argue with herself, she just went to sleep. 


	8. The morning after the dream

Hermione woke up. It took a while for her to remember what had happened that night. Once she remembered, she felt an extreme warmness engulf her. She thought, "I'm so lucky to have a friend like Harry." Then, what she had been worrying about the entire time rushed back with a vengeance, "Why did I kiss his cheek?!" She asked aloud. Thankfully, she didn't wake anyone up.  
  
She got dressed and went downstairs to the common room. Harry was still asleep on the couch.  
  
"Harry, come on, wake up already!"  
  
"Huh? What? What am I doing here?"  
  
"You feel asleep, remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. You okay?"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"Does someone need a hug?" Harry teased.  
  
"No, you silly goose, I'm fine."  
  
"I didn't know I had my own nick name."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Awww, I'm so hurt. One minute I have a nick name, now I'm being told to shut up."  
  
"Grr. I'm going to go grab some breakfast. You want me to wait for you?"  
  
"Naw, go ahead. I won't be that long."  
  
"All right."  
  
Harry watched Hermione as she walked out. He headed up to his dorm and got dressed.  
  
At that very moment, he realized he'd completely forgotten about the letter. Uh-oh that cannot be a good thing, what would happen? There's deciding not to go and there's completely spacing on it. Man, he should've had Hermione wait. Too late, well he can't worry about nothing. He'll talk to Hermione about it, she always knows what to do.  
  
  
  
"Oh, no!" Hermione thought. "He didn't go last night, I mean, that's a good thing, but we still don't know who sent the note or what they wanted. I guess I'll just have to wait until he gets he goes to breakfast. Oh, well."  
  
Hermione then headed down to the Great Hall. As she walked into the hall, she fainted at the sight she saw.  
  
"Hermione, Hermione, come on. Wake up." Ron pleaded  
  
"What? OH, RON! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU DID?!"  
  
"Hermione, calm down. It's not what you think."  
  
"IT'S NOT WHAT I THINK?! I KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT I SAW!"  
  
"THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T TELL YOU!"  
  
"SO ALL IF THIS IS MY FAULT! OH, THAT'S RICH!"  
  
"IT IS YOUR FAULT! I KNEW YOU'D REACT THIS WAY!"  
  
"I'M ONLY REACTING THIS WAY BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T HAVE THE BALLS TO TELL ME YOURSELF! I HAD TO STUMBLE UPON IT!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"DON'T 'Oh' ME. DIDN'T YOU EVER THINK I'D SUPPORT YOU?"  
  
"I just- I just- I just thought that-"  
  
"OH, YOU THOUGHT! LET'S GIVE YOU A PRIZE! NOW, WHAT ON EARTH COULD THAT PRIZE BE?"  
  
"Hermione, I just didn't think you'd understand."  
  
"Well, then, you obviously don't know me as well as you thought you did."  
  
Hermione ran out of the Great Hall. Though she didn't realize it, her screams were heard throughout the entire castle. When Harry heard it, he quickly began to run to the Great Hall. On the way, he ran into none other than Hermione herself.  
  
"Hermione, what happened?"  
  
"It's a very confusing story."  
  
"Like, how confusing?"  
  
"Like, so confusing that even you would be blown."  
  
"There's only one way to find out if I'll be blown."  
  
"All right-here goes." 


	9. What was that whole thing about?

"Well." Hermione started, not really knowing how to say it.  
  
"Well. what?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione did what was the only way she was going to get this out, she was going to blurt it all out in one single breath and see what happened.  
  
"I went to Ron's house for a weekend, he told me he liked me, I said I liked him, didn't mean it, I was confused, so we're technically going out and everything, and I just caught him snogging Lavender. He couldn't tell me. And, I got mad, and yelled, well you heard it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Again with the 'oh' . I'm not mad at him for what he did. I know that he never liked me, that he was just confused. He got jealous over Krum and thought it was more than it was. He thought that it meant he liked me, not that he was just being a protective friend."  
  
"That makes things a lot clearer."  
  
"And that's why I'm mad at him. I'm mad he couldn't just tell me and I'm mad that I couldn't tell him either."  
  
Swinging a friendly arm over her shoulders, Harry said, "Come on, you two fight all the time, you'll get through it. I'll talk to him. Explain things to him a little. He'll feel like an ass, come and apologize, and then everything will be fine again."  
  
Turning to face him, she was caught in his green eyes and the way tinkled. "Stop it, just turn away, " she thought to herself.  
  
Seeing that she was crying, Harry brought a thumb up to her cheek to wipe away the tears. "God, I hate to her like this. Stop it, she'll be alright," Harry just couldn't stand seeing her cry and what it did to her.  
  
"Ahem," another voice called.  
  
Harry moved his head and saw that it was Ron. Seeing the considerably comfy situation, Ron's right eyebrow rose. After seeing his raised eyebrow, Harry shot him a look that said, "Not now." Hermione hadn't noticed Ron yet, so Harry did a "shoo" motion with his right hand and mouthed, "I'll talk to you later." After he left, he broke away from Hermione and said, "Now, do you want to head back to the tower and get ready for classes?"  
  
"Yeah," she said in barely a whisper.  
  
"Okay," Harry turns to leave, when Hermione speaks.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I know I haven't exactly been there for you lately, and you've really been there for me lately.. and.. I just want to thank you I guess."  
  
"Well, you've been there for all of my stuff, so I guess we're even now."  
  
"Yep, you could say that."  
  
"Are you coming?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll be up in a sec. I just need to think a little."  
  
"Alright."  
  
With that, Harry headed to their house tower and got his supplies for class praying that Hermione was okay. 


	10. Hermione's acting odd

Stopping in his tracks, Harry remembered he still had to talk to Hermione. Maybe now wasn't the best time, but it was better they talked now before class. He turned around, and headed to where he left Hermione. His eyes went wide at what he saw next. Hermione was lying on the ground not moving.  
  
He began to beat himself up mentally for not going where the note said, "If I had only gone. she even had that dream. how could I have done this?"  
  
He ran to Madam Pomfrey's and told her where Hermione was. Madam Pomfrey quickly sped down the hall with Harry to where Hermione was lying. With one hitch. Hermione wasn't there.  
  
"But.. I swear. she was there just a minute ago. I came and she wasn't moving. I don't know how."  
  
"What's going on Harry?" Hermione asked while rounding the corner. She continued, "I went up the tower and you weren't there. I figured you already left, so I got my stuff and came back down."  
  
"Weird."  
  
"What's weird?"  
  
"Not here."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked at the two with confusion and then went back to the hospital wing.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay Hermione."  
  
"Why wouldn't I be okay?"  
  
"Oh, cause of the Ron thing and well.. the reason I brought Madam Pomfrey is I saw you lying on the ground not moving."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Look who's doing all the 'oh'ing now."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"I definitely have to talk to Ron now," Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Well, we should be getting to Potions now."  
  
"Did you have to remind me that was our first class?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, kay."  
  
"I wonder what's up with Hermione. Normally she would've been joking about how horrid and evil Snape is. Did she even remember to go to her detention last night?"  
  
"Did you go to your detention last night?"  
  
"He didn't say when the detention started, so I didn't bother."  
  
"That doesn't sound like you at all."  
  
"Um.. yeah. I'm gonna get to Potions now."  
  
"You know? You're a good student, the best, but I've never seen you actually try to go to Potions early."  
  
"Maybe I'm in a potiony mood."  
  
"A 'potiony mood'?"  
  
"Yeah, you heard me."  
  
"okay."  
  
They continued to class without talking. Potions was even weirder. A) Malfoy wasn't there. Which made him wonder if he indeed wrote the note. B) Hermione didn't raise her hand for a question once. And C) Hermione did the potion wrong, and didn't care! At lunch, Harry was talking to Ron. He didn't care if the two were mad at each other, something was definitely wrong with Hermione. 


End file.
